1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical card connector, and particularly to such an electrical card connector assembled on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Arts
Electrical card connectors are widely used in computer industry for electrically connecting with inserted electrical cards which function as removable mass storage devices. In order to facilitate widespread use of electrical cards, certain standards have been developed, for example, in later of 2003, a new standard, Express Card, is published by PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association). This new Express Card standard has two different types, a rectangular electrical card, and an L-shaped electrical card. Accordingly, two different types of electrical card connectors are provided to accommodate these two express cards. Noticeably, a rectangular electrical card connector can only accommodate a rectangular electrical card, and an L-shaped electrical card connector can accommodate two different types of electrical cards respectively.
An electrical card connector is assembled on a printed circuit board to make sure that the information carried by an inserted electrical card can be transmitted to some electrical devices. Generally speaking, an electrical card connector defines a card inserting opening. However, a cutout that is defined on an electrical device may be spaced a distance away from the card inserting opening of the connector. So, when a card is inserted through the cutout of the electrical device, the card may cock upwardly and be destroyed by an upper shell of the connector. Of course, it can be avoided by increasing the length of the whole electrical card connector, but it needs redesign another die, accordingly, the cost is increased.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is desired.